


Fuck it I love you

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: Sex in an elevatorDom/Sub





	Fuck it I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fuck it I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528675) by [Dreamsareneverfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree)

bambam被金有谦重重地撞在电梯墙壁上，但他的嘴巴正忙着喘息和亲吻，所以并不打算费心去管他被撞痛的后背这件事。

他们尽可能地推挤着彼此的身体，似乎还不满足于紧紧相贴这个程度，而是想要把对方揉进自己体内。bambam在金有谦舔咬他的脖子时抬起头，老实说他的视线并没有明确的目的地，他满脑子都被密集的快感和欲望填满，至于他看见了什么并不是很重要。

但电梯角落里的那个黑色的摄像头还是引起了他的不适。“嘿，有谦，”他在喘息中抽空挤出几个词语，“有摄像头。”

“见鬼！”埋在他脖子里的男人不满地嘟囔了几句，然后他抬起脑袋，目光涣散地在头顶的角落搜寻了一圈，好不容易才找到那个黑色的、散发着不详质感的摄像头。然后他快速地脱下身上的外套——反正他总归是要脱下这件碍事的布料的——然后把它扔到了摄像头上。

黑色的镜头被遮盖住，金有谦又舔咬了bambam的嘴唇几下，然后他后退了两步，拳头砸在电梯按键上，“故障中”的字样在小小的屏幕上跳动着，bambam盯着这一系列的举动，开始觉得自己的呼吸都滚烫得能把彼此灼烧出一个洞来。

“你想让我做什么？”bambam看着他眼前的男人，露骨的欲望把他钉在原地。

“你想让我给你下命令吗？”金有谦声音沙哑，像是有什么东西堵在他的喉咙口。

“Yes, Daddy.”bambam轻声说，“我会很听话的。”

“脱掉衣服。”

金有谦的视线跟随着bambam身上的衣服一件件剥落，最后又落回到他赤裸的身体上。

“过来，”他下达第二个命令，“用你的膝盖。”

bambam在他的视线下以一种缓慢色情的姿势爬到他的腿边，他仰起脑袋，眼睛里像是有一种有毒的金色液体在流动。他看着金有谦，等待着下一个命令。

“Suck it.”金有谦伸出手按住那颗棕色的脑袋，期待着他会带给自己怎样的惊喜。

bambam在那个仿佛有着金属光泽的视线下颤抖了两下，他朝前倾，用牙齿咬住那个小小的拉链，然后用一种慢得像是在折磨他的速度拉下它。金有谦发硬的老二有点委屈地窝在棉质内裤里，bambam吞咽了一下，伸出舌头隔着那层布料舔舐了一下。

“Good boy,”金有谦看着他，“想要拆开你的礼物吗？”

bambam用舌头舔着他已经无法更湿润的嘴唇，缓慢地点了点头。

“Go for it.”

金有谦向他颁发许可证，bambam喘息了一下，在金有谦眼神的默认下脱掉了那两层碍事的裤子，然后像是得到了期待已久的棒棒糖的小男孩一样用力地吮吸着他的Daddy给他的“礼物”。

金有谦攥紧了男孩的头发，按着他的脑袋朝自己撞去。男孩的口腔湿热的不像话，金有谦怀疑他的老二可能会就此融化在里面。但事实相反，他感到那个越来越硬的家伙正追逐着更深处的地方，敏感的顶端触碰到喉咙的软肉，金有谦叹息着，按住bambam的脑袋不准他移动。

直到身下的男孩逐渐涨红了双颊看上去快要窒息了他才放开他。

bambam剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴唇周围挂着一圈黏糊糊的液体，他抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛期待着看着金有谦。

“继续。”他扼住男孩的下巴往自己下身拽去，“然后准备你自己。”

bambam呜咽了一声，听话地再次含住眼前的物体，他的一只手朝自己的后方探区，金有谦侧过身子，看见几根手指正在一个隐秘的、引人犯罪的地方进进出出。

“停下，”金有谦突然开口，还没等bambam反应过来就把他拽起来，“趴到后面的墙上去。”

bambam听话地照做了。

电梯冰冷的墙壁让bambam颤抖起来，他分开双腿，侧脸贴在墙上，等待着金有谦给他奖赏。

金有谦伸出手指在刚才他没能看到的地方探索了一阵子，那里已经准备好了一切，不停收缩的入口像在一个陷阱前卖力地邀请引诱自己。

金有谦伸出手握住bambam的下巴，迫使他的眼睛只能停留在侧边墙壁的镜子上。

“看好了，”他扶住自己的老二朝那个湿润的地方挤进去，“这是奖励你的。”

他们维持了这个姿势很久。金有谦狠狠掐着男孩的腰，在他身后卖力冲撞着，肉体撞到一起的声音在逼仄的电梯间里显得更加出格。他的另一只手正紧紧捂着bambam的嘴，两根手指在那个湿热的口腔里粗蛮地搅动，他根本无从比较究竟是哪里更加不可思议。

bambam在他身下不停地扭动，迎合着他的顶撞。津液从他的嘴角流出来，他听话地看着侧边墙壁里的自己，像个可以被轻松捏碎的婊子一样被操着。

他感到如此满足、愉快。金有谦向他施加的命令让他胸腔里的隐晦秘密发酵成了一种强烈的毒素，腐蚀了他刀枪不入的那一面，把一个崭新的自己暴露出来。

接受命令、被操。

他想要不知廉耻地向金有谦索要更多，可是他不敢。

他的嘴巴也在被操着，他只能死死地看着这一切。

“Daddy，”他小声求饶，呻吟跟着词语从嘴角漏出来，“Daddy, fuck me please.”

金有谦撤出了他的手指，重重地扇在男孩颤抖的臀肉上。

“我没允许你说话。”他严厉地指责他的男孩，然后用更野蛮更深的方式惩罚他。

bambam咬住自己的嘴唇，把涌进喉咙的呻吟悉数吞咽下去。

金有谦把手绕到前面握住bambam的脖子，用另一只手把他的腰拽得离自己更近。

他的男孩的双腿在颤抖着，几乎支撑不知自己的重量，他只能重重地碾压他，让他彻底变成自己的。

“You like it, huh?”他凑近bambam汗湿的后颈，“像个婊子一样被我操，你喜欢这个，”他把自己埋进最深处，感受着那个火热狭窄的地方贪婪地吮吸着自己，“Fuck it, 表现得好的话，我会给你新的奖励，你知道那是什么，对吧？”他再次拍打那个让人变疯的屁股，“你想要那个不是吗？嗯？叫出来！我现在允许你叫出来！”

“Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!”bambam剧烈地喘息尖叫，“Daddy give me that! Daddy!”

“Good Boy.”金有谦俯下身子在男孩的下颚落下一个亲吻，然后又重新撑起身子，握住那段腰肢开始粗暴地冲撞着，几乎把男孩的呻吟声撞碎。

一阵急促的抽搐与搅动在金有谦的老二周围进行着，他感到生气，采用了更加野蛮的方式惩罚他。

“不许射。”他无情地说，“没有我的允许，不许射。”

“好的，Daddy。”bambam全身颤抖着，咬住自己的手腕，以此来提醒自己要做个乖孩子。

金有谦越来越粗暴，丧失了那种惩罚人的节奏。

“GIve me that Daddy! Give me that! Please please please!”

金有谦设在bambam里面，重重地喘着气，bambam在几乎同一时间射出来，粘稠的液体粘在对面的镜子上。

他们维持着这个姿势拥抱了一会，直到一切都渐渐冷却下来。

金有谦在bambam的眼睛上温柔地落下一个亲吻，bambam扭过脸来把它变成了一个更加深入的。

“你喜欢刚才那样。”金有谦像是破获了他亲爱的男朋友的一个秘密。

“是的，亲爱的，”bambam转过身，那个锋利又危险的他重新占据了这副躯体，他按亮了电梯楼层，拽住金有谦的衣领，朝他展开一个狡猾的微笑，“现在我们该玩点新的了。”

**-完-**


End file.
